Rumors and Romances
by Dirnty
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Now they have to room together, great. With often wand drawing and fighting, Draco and Malfoy hate each other even more. But through all their hate, is there possibly something else? Rated T for language and stuf.
1. Head Boy and Girl

The was not happening. This was _so _not happening. Professor McGonagall had to have made a mistake. I had zoned out as soon as I heard it. No. No! I closed my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Miss Granger, are you quite alright," McGonagall's clear voice.

I nodded. "Sorry." I snuck a glance at Draco Malfoy, who stood defiantly and proudly next to me. Great. Now he'd have five times more time to call me 'Mudblood'. I groaned.

"I understand you two aren't the best of friends — "

"Try absolutely not friends," Malfoy sneered.

"— But, you must try and behave this school year. Miss Granger, I don't want anymore violence."

"What?"

Malfoy turned to me. "You punched me in our third year."

"Oh." I blushed. "Right."

"Go to your dorms."

Malfoy swept around, his robes billowing behind him. He left the room.

"It won't be too terrible," McGonagall said.

"I hope not."

I left. How Malfoy was Head Boy, I didn't get. Me being Head Girl didn't come as a surprise; I had good grades, took extra classes, and had a good attitude. Malfoy, on the other hand, didn't get the best grades, took minimum classes, and only had a positive attitude when it came to pushing mine, Ron's and Harry's buttons.

I would just have to study and sleep in the dorm. That's it. No communication was necessary. I took a deep breath and entered the dorm. Malfoy was sitting on the couch with his robes removed, and his white button up shirt on. He rolled his eyes as I walked past him.

"Where you going Granger?"

"What's it to ya," I spat.

"Don't talk to me like that, Mudblood." He had gotten to his feet.

I came at him and pushed him against the wall with his arms pinned above his head. He smiled menacingly.

"What're doing," he asked, egging me on. "Remember what McGonagall said, 'No violence'."

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy." I dropped his arms and turned my back on him.

"I'll do what I feel like Granger, it's my dorm too."

I turned back. "I couldn't give a damn. Leave me alone."

I stormed up to my room for the night, hatred burning inside me.

"Get out of my way," I yelled, shoving him aside, as I entered the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and pulled my robes on. He blocked my way back out. I pushed him out of the way again and fell into the couch with an anguished groan. He sat in the armchair next to the couch and glared at me.

"What is your problem," I shrieked.

"You. You filthy little, disgusting Mudblood."

I lost it then and there. I was towering over him, my wand out.

"What in Merlin's name is so wrong with Muggle-Borns? Just tell me why you hate me so God damn much!"

He stood up too and took at his wand quickly and shouted, "Expelliarmus."

My wand flew to the other side of the room. He put his wand away. "First of all, I will Body-Bind your ass and leave you here all day if you pull your wand on me again. Second of all, Mudbloods are filthy. That's why I hate them. Coming from Muggles." He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

I was breathing heavy with rage. "You are a foul git, Malfoy."

"You are a dirty Mudblood, Granger," he countered.

I pushed him back down into his chair and ran to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I bent down and picked up my wand. I opened the door and said, "Anywhere but here.

Potions class was here and we had double with Slytherin. Bloody hell. Like I wanted more Malfoy. Then, as a bonus, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins as well as Snape. Ron elbowed me to continue my potion as Slughorn drew near.

I put in the next item and busied myself until he walked by.

"What's got you on edge," Ron asked.

"Malfoy," I muttered.

"Surprised you haven't killed him yet," Harry laughed.

"I almost did last night _and _this morning. We were literally at each others' throats this morning. I even pulled my wand on him again."

Ron smirked. "At least you didn't punch him again. Sure McGonagal would have you for doing it a second time."

I glared at him. "You know, he called me 'Mudblood' three times this morning within five minutes."

"Wow. That's a new record." Harry looked mad. "He's a bad bloke. I don't blame you for pulling your wand on him."

"When my mum and dad know who Malfoy is, that's a bad sign," I mumbled.

"You been talking about him, have you," Goyle said.

"No, I — "

"Talking about me? What have you said, Granger?"

"Nothing," I said flatly

Potions ended on a bad note and Defense started the same way.


	2. The Rumor

I walked in and tripped over Draco's books. Really? Merlin, why me? Everyone except Ron and Harry bursted into laughter. I blinked tears back and walked to my seat.

"Quiet," Snape demanded. "Miss Granger, don't make a scene."

I sat down and Ron patted my hand.

"S'okay," he assured.

I nodded.

"It's just Malfoy. He — "

Ron was cut off by a loud thump as Snape's book hit Ron's head. Ron rubbed his head and scowled. That caused another wave of laughter. At that, Harry and I smiled, fighting off laughs.

"Silence!"

I sat in the common room in my dorm with a book. I was curled up by the fire, relaxing, not dealing with Malfoy. He wasn't here. No doubt off snogging Pansy. They fought way too much to appear to be a couple. Malfoy walked in moments later, muttering to himself. He sat on the couch beside me, but as far from me as he could get.

"What's wrong," I asked, not really caring what he said.

"Pansy a bloody stalker. She won't leave me alone. Thinks I've got some thing with you."

"That's insane." I didn't care anymore, so I dropped my eyes back to the book.

"She's outside the door."

I looked up. "Wow, she really is a stalker."

He nodded. "I broke up with her, but she just says I'm mad."

I closed the book and set it down. "You need to be firm with her."

"I am."

"Then give her a reason to absolutely hate you."

He thought for a minute and then shuddered. A banging on the door started just as Malfoy spoke. "I have an idea... but it's completely repulsive."

"That I should kiss you and she should see?" He looked surprised. "Yeah, I had the same idea. But it's... just like acting... isn't it?"

He nodded. "Definitely." The door knob twisted and Malfoy's lips were on mine suddenly.

His lips were sweet and warm. The kiss was genuinely good, but I refused to let myself think that way. I was kissing Malfoy. The weasel. Gross.

"Malfoy! How dare you!"

Pansy stood in the door, hands on her hips, gaping at us.

"Get out of here, Pansy."

"You're snogging that Mudblood? You lying cheater! We're over!" She stared to walked out, but glanced over her shoulder, so Malfoy kissed me again.

When she shut the door, the kiss still went on for a few more seconds. Malfoy pulled away hard. "Get off of me, Mudblood."

"S-sorry. I deserve that."

Malfoy had a strange expression. "Well...Thanks, I suppose."

He went to his room and shut the door.

"You did what!"

"Shut up, Ronald! It was only, like, ten seconds. Pansy was pretty much stalking him."

Two boys that I didn't know stopped in front of me. "Heard you kissed, Malfoy, Granger. You making up stories?" They walked away laughing.

I ran down the hall. Ron and Harry ran after me. I stopped in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, tears pouring down my face.

"Hermione," said Harry, grabbing my shoulder. "It's only a few boys. So what?"

I turned on him and leaned into him, crying. "The whole school knows, no doubt. In case you haven't noticed, things spread quickly at Hogwarts."

"Don't deny her that," Ron said. "You never realized this would happen?"

I shook my head and rested it back on Harry's shoulder.

"Ron, she was helping. She didn't think of the consequences."

"Granger, you alright?"

I looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Malfoy standing in the door. "Get the hell out, Malfoy."

He only came closed. Harry spun around and backed up. I pulled away from Harry, but his arm remained around my waste. Ron stood, blocking Malfoy.

"Get outta here you git," Ron spat.

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Step aside Weaselbee."

Ron didn't move.

"What do you want," I asked before Malfoy could cast a spell.

"I want to know if you're alright."

I shook my head, fresh tears springing to my eyes. "No. You've obviously heard what they say about me."

"I'm stopping it the best I can. I tell everyone who comes to me that I broke up with Pansy, so she started that crazy rumor." He stepped around Ron, and Ron stayed ready to attack, but let him by. "I don't want you to get hurt 'cause of a stupid thing I told you to do."


	3. Are You Sure This Is Alright?

I kept replaying the scene in the bathroom in my head. After he'd said he didn't want me to get hurt, everything was awkward.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," Ron said.

"I'm serious."

"Whatever," I mumbled, shoulder checking him on the way out.

Now, looking back, if Harry and Ron hadn't been there, I realized I would have reacted differently. I would have told him that he was sweet. You can't change the past, though. Well, I can, considering I have a Time Turner, but that was used for important things only.

Malfoy approached me and sat next to me. "So, people give you a hard time?"

I shrugged. "Only a few."

"Hm. Pansy borderline psycho, it's no shock to say she's making up rumors after a breakup. She still tried to act like we were together today."

"Hmpf."

He nudged me with his arm. "What?"

I looked at his arm. Not that it was a big deal, but he touched me. It shouldn't be a big deal at all because we'd kissed, but that was forced. The arm bump thing wasn't.

"Nothing," I lied.

He detected my lie. "Tell me, Granger."

"I just thought..." I trailed off and stood up. "Never mind. Please."

He stood too and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"This," I shrieked. I yanked my hand out of his. "What is up with you? First, whether it was purposeful or not, you agreed to kiss me. Now you're being all polite. I haven't gotten my daily dose of 'You dirty Mudblood' from you. What is up with you," I repeated, exasperated.

"You're mad that I haven't called you Mudblood?"

I shrugged, irately. "I don't know! Maybe! I don't know anything anymore, Draco!"

He must have sensed I was really angry, because I used his first name. I only did that if I was totally pissed off. Which, I definitely was.

"Hermione, I don't get what your problem is. I'm being nice, er, as nice as is possible for me, to you. Why are you so irritated? Tell me what I did!"

"That's the problem! I don't know! I haven't a clue!"

In the brief break I took between words to breath, he kissed me. It was better than before. _He's not worth it! What in Merlin's name are you doing? _I didn't pull away. I kissed back with a great force. His tongue snuck into my mouth and we were on the couch. He was leaning over me. I ran my hand through his white-blonde hair and drew as near as I could get to him. We kissed for a few minutes, finally breaking apart, gasping.

I tousled his hair as we stood staring each other down. He had his hand on my back and was clenching and unclenching his jaw. I ran my fingertips down the side of his face, down his neck and rested it on his shoulder. His breath was returning to normal, while mine wasn't.

His gray eyes seemed to see through my brown eyes. His gaze was icy, but in a good way. It brought the cool after heat. The calm after the storm. Reluctant to do so, I pulled my gaze away from his and was happy I did so as I pressed my lips against his neck and inhaled his fresh scent.

We didn't say anything for the next ten minutes. He rubbed my back, while I laid down next to him with my head on his chest. There were no words for what had just happened. It was terrible, but terribly amazing. I couldn't bring myself to regret it, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it either.

I was absolutely sure I wouldn't tell Ron and Harry. Some things I just couldn't tell them. I had to have at least _some_ secrets.

"Sorry," Draco breathed.

"It's okay," I replied.

I propped myself up on my elbow and gazed into his eyes again. He was staring at the ceiling. I could practically see the thoughts racing a mile a minute behind his eyes. His unkept hair was wet with sweat and his breath was jagged.

I kissed his cheek and got his attention. I smiled slightly. He returned the smile.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

I smiled. "Are _you _sure this is okay?

"I don't know. We'll have to see."

"I guess so."

That night, we kissed some more and then fell asleep on the couch together. I laid completely at ease in his strong, muscular arms and for once felt love. Not hatred. For once, I didn't want to kill him.


	4. It's Your Decision

What in the hell happened last night? Oh my God. I couldn't believe it. I was a traitor. So, moving in with him, I expected constant fights, not make out sessions! I sat up so fast that I fell off the couch. Draco opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I-I uh... I'm gonna get dressed."

"Um, alright."

I ran to my dorm and pulled off my pajamas and put on my school clothes. After that, I raced back down and to the door.

"We still have an hour before classes start," Draco said, fully awake now.

"I'm going to see Ron and Harry. They're usually up by now."

"You aren't telling them are you?" He crossed the room and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "Don't. You said you wouldn't."

"Probably because I was love drunk," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Let go of me, Malfoy." I pulled out of his arms and leaned against the door.

"What's up with you, Granger? I thought you were fine with this?"

I shook my head. "I. Don't. Know. Please just leave me alone."

I walked out, leaving Draco broken with nothing to say to stop me. I went to the Griffyndor common room and muttered the password. Ron, Neville, and Harry were on the couches talking.

"Hermione," Neville whispered. "You look terrible...er, no offense."

"I know I do." It wasn't like Neville would tell anyone, so I sat between Harry and Ron and began to spill. "I kissed Malfoy."

"What! But you _hate _him. I thought the first time was just to help him get rid of Pansy!" Ron was going ballistic.

"He's a Slytherin," Neville exclaimed. "You don't _like _him do you?"

"Well obviously, if she snogged him!"

"Calm down, Ron," Harry said. "Hermione, are you sure you're making the right choice?"

I shrugged. "Right now, I haven't exactly made one, yet."

"Blimey Hermione. He'll only do you wrong. He's a slippery guy," Neville warned.

"I know he is. But last night, he wasn't. He really liked me."

"How did it happen," Harry asked.

"Well, I thought he was full of it when he said he'd stopped the rumor because he didn't want me to get hurt. He said a lot of sweet things and then we just did. We kissed."

Ron stood up, red faced.

"Ron," I said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and walked back to the boys dorms.

"I don't think different of you, Hermione," Neville said.

"I don't either. And neither does Ron, he's just protective. You know."

"You guys are awesome," I mused.

I kissed Harry on the cheek and then turned to Neville and did the same. Neville's eyes lit up and his face flushed.

"Well, whenever you figure out what you're going to do," Harry said, "Let us now."

"Yeah," Neville seconded.

"Thanks guys. Good-bye."

I stood up and left through the portrait hole. Whatever I decided with Malfoy, it didn't matter. I had Harry and Neville there for me, and if he came around, Ron too.


End file.
